Lord Rutledge
Lord Rutledge is the main antagonist in the 1996 comedy Dunston Checks In. He is portrayed by Rupert Everett who also portrayed Dr. Claw in the live action Disney Inspector Gadget film and voiced Prince Charming in the Shrek film franchise, Sloan Blackburn in The Wild Thornberrys Movie, and John Lamont, one of Mr. Barron's disguises in Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. History Not much is known about Rutledge except that he was a monkey trainer for O'Malley's circus and adopted and trained two orangutans named Samson and Dunston. It is likely that in addition to circus tricks, he also trained them to be thieves and steal from people and treated them rather cruelly. Finally when Samson refused to be obedient, he had him killed much to Dunston's sorrow. He carried a gold topped knight headed cane that he used as a weapon that had sharp blade tips from the bottom as well as a concealed sword. Role in the Movie Rutledge set his sights for his greatest heist on the Majestic Hotel in New York. He kept Dunston hidden in a trunk but the sounds Dunston was making from inside caught the attention of the manager's son Kyle Grant. Rutledge angrily told Kyle to keep out of his affairs and then checked himself into the hotel. He planned to rob the guests of their jewelry including wealthy heiress Angela Dellacroce. He disguises himself as a bell boy and attaches a red ribbon to the window of Mrs. Dellecroce's room so that Dunston could rob the room while he and the other hotel guests were attending a dinner party. When Dunston returned, Rutledge got frustrated when the orangutan had stolen worthless junk as well as jewels and refused to show him fully what he had stolen. He warned Dunston not to make the same mistake as Samson and to be more cooperative, but Dunston fled with Rutledge trying desperately to find him. As he looked in the laundry chute, he caught the attention of the hotel owner Elena Dubrow who thought he was a critic for the Le Monde Traveler Organization. He eventually finds Dunston again, but the orangutan sets several traps to deter him and eventually becomes friends with Kyle. Kyle tries hiding Dunston from Rutledge who then goes into the health spa. He tries to tell his father Robert Grant what has happened, but under the influence of Mrs. Dubrow treating Rutledge as their special guest, he does not believe him and makes Kyle apologize. After helping Dunston escape from Animal Exterminator Buck LaFarge, Kyle, with the help of his brother Brian checks Dunston into the royal guest suite where he will be safe from Rutledge. However, after hacking into the hotel's room service orders, Rutledge finds where Dunston is located and seeks to hunt him down once and for all. He finds the suite and takes them to his room where he ties and gags Kyle in the bath. He decides to clear out and make his escape with Dunston, who manages to escape again by biting his ear and tricking him into going down in the lift where he is found by Mrs. Dubrow hosting the annual hotel Crystal Ball. Dunston meanwhile goes back into the room and unties Kyle who then finds the old circus picture of Rutledge, Samson, and Dunston. Rutledge is still trying to find Dunston and spots him amongst one of the tables, he darts after him but while under the table he is distracted by Mrs. Dellacroce and Dunston makes his escape. Meanwhile Kyle has shown the picture to both Brian and Robert. His father is furious that Rutledge tied Kyle up and agrees to help: while Kyle and Brian find Dunston, he would take care of Lord Rutledge. Rutledge sees Dunston again and seizes one of the tablecloths from a nearby table. He finally captures Dunston using the table cloth as a sack and goes in the direction of the kitchen. Robert follows him and Rutledge aims a sharp carving knife at him, but Dunston manages to get his arm out of the sack and hit him with a pot. While Dunston escapes with Kyle, Rutledge battles Robert and eventually overpowers him until Brian intervenes. Robert then grabs him by the collar and throws him out of the kitchen onto a nearby table as punishment for tying Kyle up. The table collapses and Rutledge falls down unconscious. Later Rutledge is arrested and the jewels Dunston stole are presumably returned to Mrs. Dellacroce. As he leaves the hotel he sees Dunston and Kyle waving goodbye to him and says "Dunston, how could you!" They both blow a raspberry at him which makes Rutledge even more furious as the police lead him away. It is presumed after this that he was imprisoned while Dunston and the Grants relocated to Bali where he made a mate and had a orangutan baby. Category:Thief Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Extravagant Category:Aristocrats Category:Abusers Category:Extremists Category:Master Orator Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Imprisoned Category:Homicidal